


Cure for Broken Hearts

by rebelblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, also clarke being a bitch is my life, bellamy isn't technically in this, i'm bellarke trash, minor princess mechanic bc yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelblake/pseuds/rebelblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was brain cancer. A tumor,” she pointed to right about her temple, “just growing on his brilliant brain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i'm depressed & bellarke trash

She had been nine when she first heard tell of the disease. It was just once and very briefly described. Something about 'tumours' and 'incurable'. Clarke hadn't understood then, but she did now.

 

Now was all she had. In the past she had many things, one of them being her dad, who had passed away due to a problem with his heart. Another one of the things she'd had was a good relationship with her mother, which had died right along with her dad.

 

And last but not least, in Clarke's past life, there was a boy. A boy who masked his brilliance with sarcasm and bad humour, yet never failed to make her grin ear to ear. A boy whom she looked at as if she were dying, and he was a last breath. A boy who's eyes held a story deeper than the Pacific Ocean. A boy whom she had loved.

 

A boy that was dead.

 

She didn't like to think that way. Never had. But it was the truth, and she had come to realize that a lot of the time, the truth hurt. The truth was; he was dead. But the other part to that he had died of the disease that she knew nearly nothing about. Cancer.

 

He hadn't told her. Hadn't seen a point to it, she assumed. He never did like being pitied. But every night since he drew in his last breath, she had made it her life mission to know this disease even better than the back of her hand. Which is what lead her to where she was now, hunched over her laptop while she sipped on coffee and sat in the back booth at the local diner.

 

"Who are you?"

 

Clarke looked up from her screen to see a girl with dark, almost auburn, hair and really pretty eyes. She wore a waitress uniform, and her golden name tag read 'Raven.' "Clarke," she said, holding out her hand. "Clarke Griffin."

 

The girl - Raven - nodded. "Reyes," she responded. "Raven Reyes." Clarke gave the girl a small smile and went back to her laptop, which was slammed shut, almost catching her fingers. "I believe I asked you a question."

 

"And I answered," Clarke said, opening her laptop and researching more on her fiancée - almost husband's - medical file. "I told you, I'm Clarke Griffin."

 

Raven rolled her eyes. "You come here everyday, sit in the same spot, and read the same guy's medical file. I'm sorry, but it's distracting seeing pictures of some guy flashing on your laptop screen every two seconds."

 

"He was my fiancée. He died," she said, smoother than expected. "He had brain cancer and I didn't even know until the hospital called me to tell me that he had another few hours before he was going to die."

 

Raven looked shocked. "I - oh my god, I am so sorry. I can't - I'm sorry." Clarke nodded her forgiveness, not saying the words out loud. That was his thing. He always forgave people, she just glared at them when she saw them at the grocery store.

 

"It's okay. He would understand. I mean, I understand," said Clarke, who was reluctantly closing her laptop. "I wish he was here to see things, you know? He would have loved the new library. Plus, his sister became a doctor. He would be so proud."

 

Raven took the blonde's hand, smiling. "What was his name, if you don't mind me asking."

 

"Not at all. I love talking about him," she said. "His name's Bellamy. I - we dated for about three years before he finally grew a pair and pulled out a ring." She absentmindedly played with the ring on her left hand. "It was brain cancer. A tumour," she pointed to right above her temple, "just, growing on his brilliant brain." Raven smiled, and watched as Clarke finished her coffee.

 

Another waitress - Monroe, who owned the place - came, filling up the cup almost instantly after Clarke finished it. "This was his favourite booth. Always available, big enough to seat the family we always wanted." Clarke went on and on about Bellamy before Raven cut her off.

 

"I would love to hear more about him, I really would, but I've gotta run. I'll see you around, right?" Clarke nodded, her hands reaching for her laptop as Raven left.

 

 

 

It turns out, Raven did see Clarke again. The two met up frequently, talking for hours and hours before parting ways. After a few weeks of knowing each other, Raven seemed to know this Bellamy guy inside out. (She did). She also thought she knew a lot about Clarke.

 

(She didn't).

 

There were things Clarke didn't say, like how she was picking up extra shifts at the hospital and sneaking into the lab to check out what leads they had on a cure for cancer. They usually had nothing.

 

Raven didn't figure out Clarke's little secret until a mechanical accident had sent her to the hospital, then to another career entirely. From what she had been told about Bellamy, she thought that maybe becoming some kind of genius scientist wasn't such a bad path to go down.

 

So one night, when Raven had stayed at the local hospital a bit past closing time to use the computers and equipment she needed, she had stumbled upon another discovery; Clarke was sneaking into the hospital after dark.

 

"Clarke?" Raven questioned, at the same time Clarke had said, "Raven?" The silence was awkward, and bit creepy, but it was soon broken.

 

"What are you doing here?" They both asked in unison. Raven stopped talking for just enough time to let Clarke talk first.

 

"I was hoping to find a cure for this god damn disease that ruined my life. He was so amazing, more brilliance in his pinky finger than I have in my _entire body_!" Raven, as well as rest of the state, could hear the evidence of a strained voice as she yelled.

 

"Well, it's a good thing I'm doing the same thing."

 

 

 

It was twelve years later when the two actually found the cure, and they were praised for it. They had help from some friends, Bellamy's sister Octavia, some co-workers of Raven's, and even Clarke's mom.

Clarke sat at Bellamy's grave, a serum that held the cure in her right hand. "I did it baby. I did it for you," she said, sobbing as she put the serum in a metal box and placed it near his tombstone. "I miss you, and I'll miss you forever."

 

 

 

It wasn't four years later that the genius mind of Clarke Evangeline Griffin was put to rest. Her body was buried just beside Bellamy James Blake's, so that the two could lie together, for all of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> bellarke is love , bellarke is life


End file.
